1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for providing a call log.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a call log to be stored in a wired/wireless phone and a mobile phone merely includes incoming or outgoing call numbers, time information, and a counterpart's name, but does not include information on a call content.
Accordingly, a user has to infer a call content based on a counterpart's name and call duration included in a call log. Thus, it is difficult to remember the call content over time, and even more difficult to remember it when a counterpart name is not clearly identified in the call log.
In addition, when a user is unable to note down a call content during a call due to circumstances, the user must often rely on his/her own memory to recall the call content. Even if the user writes down the call content on paper or other things, since it is not managed together with a call log, the user needs to search for the call log to check the counterpart's name and call duration.